new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Reddy the Wizard
Reddy the Wizard 'hails from ''Red Leo Media, having a complex and multi-purpose background as a whole. He appears in the Stylistic Era of Lawl Nova. Playstyle Origin "Reddy is a character with a...complicated story. Being part of a program that has changed its format several times as well as being known as of now by appearances in collab projects that don't correlate with the original source (Nova included), he suffers from an identity crisis. This leaks over into his moveset where he has a good amount of options to choose from mainly in the spells in his neutral special and the assists in his down special, but the side and up specials also have secondary options. However, these multiple options is a bit of a double-edged sword. There's a lot to memorize and getting to the necessary options takes time, which can make Reddy a joke character if you can't play well as him, so make sure to note everything in his kit top to bottom if you want to claim that W. And since collabs kept him relevant, he can rely on his collabers to help him out in the slow attacks. Entrance Paper Reddy Reddy teleports onto the stage, as a flat line, before turning around into his usual model. Move Origin During Reddy's Intermission in "The Fantasia Revenge", he arrives to the theatre as a flat line, very reminicent to the teleport in Super Paper Mario. Special Moves Neutral B: Magical Religious Powers Reddy casts a random spell out of 4 possible ones. He can choose a specific spell if he tilts in a specific direction before letting-go of B: * Front - Meteor: Drops a fast-falling meteor in front of Red. It can meteor-smash, but can't go through platforms. * Back - Fireball: A projectile that shoots from behind and launches the opponent in front or behind Red. * Up - Super Laser Beam: Shoots a beam upwards that can stun opponents. * Down - Tornado: A tornado appears around Reddy for a sec, which can launch opponents who come in contact upwards. If Red tries to use a spell less than 5 seconds after he already used one, he'll simply cast Sanana la Banana, which summons a banana that acts as a healing item. If nobody eats the banana after a while, an Afro Monkey will zip across the screen and steal it. But be careful because the monkey can also attack Reddy. Move Origin In "Navidad a lo Crazy: Parte 2" (a short of the series "Legacy of the Hedgehog"), Reddy tries to help Slash by fighting Cronoss using many spells, including a fire ball, a meteor, a super laser beam and a tornado. They all malfunction, however, leaving Slash completely destroyed. In the end he uses a healing spell called "Sanana la Banana", which simply summons a banana. This makes Donkey Kong show up out of nowhere and beat up Slash for the banana. In Nova, DK was replaced by the Afro Monkey, who attacked the City in Red Leo Media 2. Side B: Lovecraftian Vortex Red summons a vortex, which he can aim left and right by tilting the movement screen. Pressing B will summon Cthulhu, who simply zooms forward like a fast projectile. The vortex can also reflect projectiles at the cost of cancelling itself. Opponents can be captured inside it if they touch the vortex, which they can mash out of. Opponents who get sucked inside without button mashing enough will be turned into their respective Animal Form, sharing the same properties as Yzma's Side B. Move Origin In Reddy's recent appearances, we see that his magic comes from interdimensional portals, although this one move takes 2 in consideration the most. First, his guest appearance in "Anticinema Time 3: Lucky Star". After describing how to make an episode of Lucky Star, Reddy proceeds to say that the steps were actually to open a portal to a Lovecraftian Dimension, full of monsters of weird names. In "The Fantasia Revenge", Reddy uses one of his portals to grab Aitor and make him appear out of a different portal, this time with a chicken head, inspiring the Animal Forms Up B: You're Fired Reddy ties himself to a rocket, allowing you to press B again to launch himself with it. You can aim the direction where the rocket goes, with the default being Upwards. The rocket will blast upwards on its own after Red has gotten out of it. If an opponent touches Reddy before the launchoff, they'll be strapped onto the rocket instead, where Red can launch them by pressing B and a direction. Opponents can mash out of the rocket to get free, but only before the blast off. Move Origin This move comes from Lawl Nova itself. During Toon Guybrush's RLM review/codec, Leo advises Reddy not to keep misnaming characters and sources. Reddy doesn't believe it's a good deal, as he jokingly asks if he will get fired for it. Right afterwards, he gets launched off with the Screaming Narwhal's rocket. Down B: Couch Gag Reddy summons a couch. In midair, the couch will drop-downwards. The couch behaves like a heavy item after summoned. This move changes if you are playing with Leo, which Reddy can summon by using his Smash Attacks. With Leo, you will sit in the couch together for as long as you don't jump or get attacked with a move strong enough (Smash Attacks, explosions...). Taunting on the couch will activate the Codecs. Pressing B on the couch will allow Reddy to switch Leo with other assists who will aid him in his Smash Attacks. These assists resist up to 20% of damage, and, even when defeated, will require this move to be summoned again: * Zurfura: As a ghost, Zurfura's Smash Attacks consist on dashing forwards and possessing an opponent to damage themselves before going back to Reddy. Her moves count as command grabs, meaning shields are useless towards them. * MS Paint Moon: Its Smash Attacks consist on Reddy placing the move in that direction before it shines, staying on stage as a stunning trap. Using a Smash Attack again while the moon is out will make Reddy call it back to be with him. This also happens after a few seconds or if an Anti-Trap move is used on it. * Gary Faceman: His Smash Attacks consist on shooting with a gun forwards (Side Smash), upwards (Up Smash) or forwards while crouching (Down Smash). Charging up these Smash Attacks will not make the bullets stronger, but rather will make Gary shoot more. They are not as powerful as the other Smash Attacks in the game, but are good zoning tools. * The Devil: He is the slowest and bigger out of the assists, but his Smash Attacks are ridiculously strong. Also, if he gets defeated, his friend Oscar will fly from below the stage to uppercut whoever killed the Devil and then fly away. Move Origin In Red Leo Media 2, to make a Halloween Special, Reddy uses his magic powers to bring "all the guests that he wants". The guests used in Nova are all from series that collaborated with Red Leo Media later on, those being A New Day (Zurfura), Pikeyo (Gary Faceman) and Nightmares from Hell (The Devil and Oscar). The only exception is the MS Paint Moon, which was a recurring element in the series reviewed in Bad Animations (the series that RLM was originally a successor of) Final Smash: Wizard Sonic Reddy says "I'm a WIZARD Hedgehog!" and turns himself into a hedgehog, making the Bootleg Emeralds appear around him allowing him to fly. Touching the emeralds does damage. After a few seconds of flying, an MS Paint "Explosion" will happen, causing heavy knockback. This explosion can be triggered early if you press B. Move Origin Rather than being based on one of Reddy's actual sources, this move comes from Super Sonic Mario Bros Z (a Super Mario Bros Z knock-off). In it, the main villain was a character known as Wizard Sonic, who was shown in the intro going Super after collecting a series of artifacts in the style of the Chaos Emeralds, using a rather poor MS Paint effect for it. Reddy was originally meant to be a parody of Wizard Sonic, so this move calls back all the way to his origins. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: "Oh, no!" KO Sound 2: *unhumanly scream* Star KO: "Oh my God, Leo!" Screen KO: "Fuck!" Taunts Up: "THERES PEOPLE TRYING TO MASTURBATE" Side: "...or the She-Devil?" *thinks of a female devil* Down: *Head turns blueish-grey and laughs toward the screen* Victory Options Option 1: "This is what I call falling into Development Limbo!" Option 2: Sits on the couch with Leo as Leo says "...it is time to stop the analysis." Option 3: *Zooms in to Reddy's Clones at the right side of the screen, with a pair of giant eyes appearing in the middle of the screen* Lose Pose: *Wearing his cape, back against the screen* Moveset '''Ground attacks Normal: * Neutral attack - Reddy swings his wand forwards. * Dash attack - Reddy swings an ice cream forwards. * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash (Leo): * Forward smash - Leo punches forwards. * Up smash - Leo swings a Windows 10 laptop. * Down smash - Leo summons a car below him which will enlarge it's size then will shrink and disappear. Smash (Zurfura) * Forward smash - Zurfura dashes forwards. * Up smash - Zurfura dashes upwards. * Down smash - Smash (MS Paint Moon) * Forward smash - The MS Paint Moon is placed as a trap forwards. * Up smash - * Down smash - The MS Paint Moon is placed as a trap downwards. Smash (Gary Faceman) * Forward smash - Gary shoots with his gun forwards. * Up smash - Gary shoots with his gun upwards. * Down smash - Gary shoots with his gun forwards while crouching. Smash (The Devil) * Forward smash - The Devil punches forwards. * Up smash - * Down smash - Other: * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge Attack- * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks: * Neutral aerial - Swings 2 MS-Paint styled lines between him. * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - Reddy swings his splash art card upwards. * Down aerial - Grab and throws: * Grab - Reddy grabs the opponent with a transparent clone of himself. * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - Reddy summons a portal, the clone throws the opponent into it, and then Reddy shoots them out of it. * Down throw - Extras Animal Wizard Hedgehog: Can walk and produce a weak blast of aura around himself, Basically a much weaker version of his Final Smash Art "The Timeline Revenge" - A series of images connecting all the events from the Revengeverse continuity. Bob Ross Painting Red Sanic Trivia * Before his confirmation in Lawl Nova as a playable character, he was just included because Skapokon wanted a Codec Snake replacement. Overtime she grew disinterested in both the character and the codecs, but he later made it as a playable character after Skapokon realized how many people actually wanted to see him in the game. Skapokon had also had a lot of ideas for his moveset, as he gave her a lot of creative freedom. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Revengeverse Category:Adults Category:Flash Category:Codec Characters Category:Male Category:Sorta-Human Category:Japanese Category:Cults Category:10's Category:Assistance Category:The Stylistic Era Category:Mix-Up Category:Mid-Light Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unknown Origin Category:Magical Category:YouTube Category:Dynamic Category:Creator-Aware